


Just One Single Day

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Banter, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Leia organa - Freeform, M/M, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Sweet, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: Ever since the First Order struck a tentative alliance with the Resistance, Kylo Ren has been fortunate enough to rekindle a relationship with the family he's missed for so many years. But this isn't to say that this perk doesn't have some downfalls.Leia Organa is like any typical mother: constantly confronting her son with his worrisome, non-existant love life. One day she comes for a visit, and, in a panic, Kylo grabs the first person nearest him, and lies to his mother that he and this man are 'dating'.It shouldn't be THAT hard to keep up the pretense, right?After all, it's only for one single day.





	Just One Single Day

"What's the matter with you?"  
   
It was after the meeting on the budget, and Hux had been watching his co-commander, Kylo Ren, for quite some time now. The meeting had ended half an hour ago, but Kylo was staring off into space and muttering to himself. He seemed unaware that the meeting had stopped at all.  
   
"Oh," said Kylo, looking around and seemingly coming back to reality. "Sorry. Were you saying something?"  
   
Hux rolled his eyes and looked back down at his data pad. "No, no, heaven forbid the business of the First Order should come between you and your daydreaming."  
   
"Oh, get off my back, Hux. I heard everything you said at your stupid little meeting. I -- I simply have a great deal on my mind, that's all."  
   
"If you put your hand on top of your head, you have too much on your mind. But pray tell, what's troubling His Greatness now?"  
   
Taking a deep breath, Kylo said, reluctantly, "My mother is coming to visit in a few days. She'll be here in the early morning, and be with me all day, stay overnight, then leave in the morning. It'll be her birthday the day she leaves, and I'm planning a dinner for her, the night before."  
   
Hux looked at him interestedly. He had never met Leia Organa, but, of course, he had heard a great deal about her. But Kylo's reaction to her visiting was confusing.  
   
Ever since Snoke had struck an alliance with the former leader of the former rebellion, Kylo had been able to reunite with the family that Hux knew he had missed for so many years. Although Kylo still chose to work for Snoke rather than his mother, the two had revived their mother-son bond successfully. The last two times she had come, Hux had been engaged at their second base. This time now was the first time she'd be coming in over a year.  
   
"Why do you make it sound so horrible?", Hux asked him curiously.  
   
"I love my mother, don't get me wrong, but lately, through our holo-letters, she won't stop asking me when I'm going to find someone to settle down with."  
   
Hux snickered at that. He couldn't imagine anyone foolish enough to try and 'settle down' with the often-petulant, temperamental Kylo Ren.  
   
Kylo continued: "She says I'm getting too old to still be wandering around without roots, whatever that means."  
   
Hux nodded. "I can understand that, I guess; my father asks me the same thing all the time. What does YOUR father say?"  
   
"My father's always had a 'things will take care of themselves eventually' kind of attitude, about everything. I almost wish he were coming, too, but he can't. He's making a haul somewhere that's nearly across the galaxy.”  
   
“Well, cheer up, Ren. It’s only for a single day; it can’t be THAT bad.”

"Yes, but sometimes a day can feel like a lifetime," Kylo replied glumly.  
   
\---  
   
The day came, and Hux stood beside Kylo as they both watched his mother's ship touch down. Kylo was sweating quite hard, and Hux shook his head as he handed him his handkerchief to wipe the moisture away.  
   
Hux really felt that Kylo should be out here, alone, to greet his mother, but Snoke insisted that Hux accompany him. Part of that was formality; Leia was considered the same as a foreign dignitary and was to be treated as such, meaning Hux's presence would be necessary. But the other part of that was Snoke sensed that Kylo, being nervous, needed some sort of moral support.  
   
At last Leia walked down the ramp, and Hux smiled to himself. He had seen pictures of her in his history books, for her heroic exploits during the galactic war, but they really didn't do the woman justice. She was older now, true, but still impossibly beautiful. Her long silky hair was piled artfully on top of her head, the loose wisps flowing gracefully in the breeze. She had the same clear ivory skin and full, pink lips as her son, and her eyes were the warmest, most expressive brown Hux had ever seen before.  
   
Aside from Kylo’s, that is.  
   
Hux greeted her first, bowing low and kissing her small hand.  
   
"Madame Organa; it's certainly a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Armitage Hux, General of the First Order. Welcome."  
   
She thanked him in her smooth, soothing voice, and rewarded him with a brilliant smile.  
   
And then she turned towards her son.  
   
"Ben!", she exclaimed; and Hux had to work had to hold in his snickering, at Kylo's 'real' name, which Hux knew he hated. "Look at you; just as handsome as ever!"  
   
Kylo smiled and lifted his mother up in a hug. "Mom. I've missed you."  
   
Hux and Kylo led the lady up the steps and into the tall building. Many things had changed since she had last visited, and Kylo wanted to give her a tour. They started, naturally, with his personal training center and gym. Hux could sense that Kylo really just wanted to show off to his mother, to show her that here, he was an important person, that he had ‘made’ it. Not that Leia Organa seemed to really be one to be impressed.  
   
To Hux, this was hilarious. Kylo's mother was at least a foot shorter than him, and delicate, but one would never know it, from the way he acted with her. As they were walking around, she fussed with his clothes, fluffed out his hair, criticized his posture. In one particularly funny instance, she actually licked her thumb and touched it to his face, claiming he had a 'smudge' that needed cleaning. Hux couldn’t help the laughing snort that escaped his lips at THAT one, and was met with a searing glare from Kylo.  
   
This certainly wasn't the Kylo Ren that Hux had watched Force-choke a man for bringing him burnt toast just two days ago. This Kylo was meek, and subservient, and very clearly scared of his mother.  
   
They approached the grand hall, where portraits hung of Snoke's many royal allies. Leia walked around and touched the individual framed pictures with a sigh.   
   
"So many happy couples," she said, looking at her son.   
   
Kylo hunched his shoulders. "Mom, I know what you're going to say, and --"  
   
"It's just that I worry, Ben. You're getting older, and, as you can see, I'm not getting any younger. I want to see you happy, I want to see you with a family, someday."  
   
Before Kylo could retort, his mother went on: "You know, I have a lot of attractive young women who work with me. Single ones. Men, too. Maybe I could set up--"  
   
Kylo shook his head vigorously. The beads of sweat had started on his forehead again.  
   
"No, mom. I, uh, I'm with somebody!"  
   
"You are?", Leia and Hux asked at the same time.  
   
Almost as if in slow-motion, Kylo left his mother's side and walked to Hux. He put his arm around Hux's waist. Hux was too surprised to move away, or say anything.  
   
"We were trying to keep it quiet, but, um, we're dating. Hux and I."  
   
"YOU'RE with my Ben?", Leia asked suspiciously, looking back and forth between the two of them.  
   
Kylo was staring at him anxiously. Even though Hux couldn't read minds, he could hear Kylo's mental desperation just the same.  
   
So he surprised Kylo (and himself) by smiling and saying "Yes, ma'am. We've been together for almost a year now."  
   
"A -- year?", Leia said, glaring at her son. "Why haven't you told me anything about this in your holos?"  
   
Hux answered for him, as he was mildly shocked at the facility with which the lies poured from his mouth.  
   
"In the First Order, it would be looked upon as inappropriate for the two of us to be dating, considering our ranks. We don't like to give people reason to talk, so we keep our relationship a secret, from everyone. But there's no sense in YOU not knowing."  
   
Leia squealed with delight and hugged Hux to her. Hux grimaced; she had surprising arm strength for one so small. He wondered if he'd have bruises tomorrow.  
   
"I can't believe it!", she said as she let him go. "Ben is actually with somebody! And somebody handsome, at that!"  
   
Hux blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, ma'am."  
   
"Enough with this 'ma'am' nonsense! A year is long enough to call me mom."  
   
"Okay--mom," Hux said, grinning behind her back at Kylo.  
   
 _You have NO idea how much you're going to owe me, after this day is over,_ he thought towards the knight smugly.  
   
Kylo gave him a short, subtle nod, looking both irritated and resigned.  
   
"Mom, come with me to my quarters, Kylo said, taking her arm to lead her away. "We can freshen up a bit, before we go out.”  
   
"Okay, honey," Leia said happily. She turned eagerly towards Hux and said "You'll be joining us too, won't you? I'd like to get to know you better."  
   
Before Hux could answer, Kylo walked back up to him, bent over, and kissed his cheek. Hux could just barely keep the grimace he felt from sliding over his face.  
   
"Of course he will," Kylo said with a huge, false smile. "It’ll be a good opportunity for you to get to know my sugar-pie, mom. Right, Huxxy?"  
   
Sugar-pie?  
 **Huxxy?**  
   
 _What have I signed up for?_ , he asked himself uneasily.  
   
Out-loud, he said, "Of course; I'll be there, uh, mom."  
   
Leia all but fainted with pleasure.  
   
"Alright. We’ll see you in a bit, Armitage."  
   
\---  
   
About an hour later, Hux knocked on Kylo’s door, to pick up him and his mother for their day around the city. Kylo answered it, looking embarrassed.  
   
“I’m sorry; I meant for us to leave sooner, but –”  
   
Hux couldn’t help but grin as he looked behind Kylo. His mother appeared to be in the middle of a full-on cleaning spree, running around her son’s quarters with impressive speed.  
   
“Come in, honey!”, Leia called when she saw him. “I’ll just be a few minutes. I didn’t expect Ben to still be THIS messy.”  
   
Hux smiled as he walked through the door. “Oh, I know. I’ve tried to fix that, but some battles just can’t be won.” To Kylo, he said, “Sweetheart, I’d really appreciate some water.”  
   
Kylo made a face and stalked into the kitchen, with Hux on his heels. Kylo waited until the door had slid shut after them, then turned towards Hux.  
   
 “Okay, I know what you’re going to say, Hux, but hear me out. This day would have been torturous for me if I hadn’t said something, and you were the one available, so . . .”  
   
“Ren, I honestly don’t know who I’m more disgusted with. You, for starting this egregious lie, or myself, for going along with it.”  
   
Kylo gave him a nervous smile. “Does that mean you’re willing to stick this out? Please, I promise it’ll just be for the day.”  
   
Hux sighed and rubbed the back of his neck wearily. “I wasn’t kidding, you know, when I said that after this day, you’re going to owe me. And I won’t do this at all if you don’t promise me that you’ll go easy on the physical stuff. The sweet talk, I can handle, but in small doses. Is that understood?”  
   
“I understand,” Kylo said, standing to go. “Thank you.” He got to the door before turning and saying, with a grin, “Just one thing, though: you have to promise not to fall in love with me for real.”  
   
“What?!”  
   
“You heard me. I mean, I AM quite irresistible.”  
   
“To flies, maybe,” Hux said, giving him a boot to the door.  
   
\---

They took one of the light speeder ships, and gave Leia a detailed tour of the city, pointing out significant architectural structures and important buildings. Kylo was thankful that Hux was along, to answer the many questions his mother had.

He watched the two of them interact, and was a bit surprised at how well Leia and Hux got along. Their personalities were quite similar, and it appeared they shared some common interests in art, and music.  
   
Towards the middle of the day, they stopped for lunch at this charming, rustic cafe that boasted a fantastic view of the surrounding lake.

It being warm, they opted for a table on the sun-drenched terrace Kylo pulled out his mother's chair for her, and was about to sit in his own when Hux cleared his throat, looking at him expectantly. Repressing a scowl, Kylo went and pulled his out as well. The server brought over water, and menus. 

"You know me so well, _sweetheart_ , why don't you order for me?", Hux challenged him, laying down his menu with a smirk. He hadn't even bothered to look at it, so that Kylo couldn't look into his mind to see what he might want.

Kylo sighed. When the server came over, Leia gave her order, and Kylo his own. Glancing at Hux, he said, confidently, "He'll have a braised dewback sandwich, on wheat, but without the onions, and very light on the relish. For the side he'll have mashed potatoes, but light on the gravy. He'll also have a large cup of tea, with two packets of honey, a dash of cream, and a sprig of yellow-mint. As hot as possible, please."

Hux stared at him in awe. Kylo had picked exactly what he would have gotten for himself, down to the last fiddly detail.

"Alright, Kylo: what will I want for dessert?"

Kylo rolled his eyes. "You'll say that you want nothing, because desserts contain too much sugar. You'll ask for another cup of tea and sip it down as slowly as possible while mom and I eat our desserts."

Hux felt like his eyes were bugging out in disbelief at this point, and he quickly corrected it. Quickly, but not before Leia had noticed. 

"You seem surprised; you both must not go out to eat very often?"

Kylo shook his head. "We're always so busy, we don't have much opportunity to get out, just the two of us. But it makes the few times we can, all the more precious. Right, honey?"

Hux just barely kept from rolling his eyes, as he replied, "Right, er, darling."

"So talk to me," Leia said, sipping her water. "I know you two have been working with each other for a long while, but when did you first realize you were in love?"

"Mom!", Kylo protested, blushing.

"No, it's okay," Hux said, grinning. "I wouldn't say it was one specific moment, actually. I'd say it was a variety of things, little things, leading up to it."

Kylo snickered, and he quickly took a drink of his water, to cover it up. "Really, now?"

Hux nodded. "Really. You know, Kylo is my opposite in almost every way. He's extremely passionate about everything he says or does, I'm more reserved and cautious. Kylo has given me more than my share of headaches, as I'm sure you can imagine; but at the same time, since the day we met I can't remember laughing, or even _smiling_ , as much as I do when I'm around him. He's a difficult man but also a very unique, warm, loving individual. I'm thankful he's in my life."

Now it was Kylo's turn to be in awe. Hux's words were so realistic, so genuine-sounding that Kylo had a hard time remembering that he had just made that up, for Leia's sake. Leia must have believed it, though, because she was dabbing at her eyes with a napkin.

"That's really lovely, Hux," she said, clearing her throat. "What about you, Ben?"

"He doesn't have to --"

"No, it's okay," Kylo said, gathering his thoughts. "Hux is right, we ARE opposites. But that's a good thing. He balances me out, and I need that. He's not afraid to tell me the truth, even when the truth could upset me, or make me angry. And we fight and argue a lot, it's true, but, in this entire galaxy, he's the only person besides you and dad that I trust to always have my back, and my best interests at heart. I trust him with my life, and I hope he realizes he can trust me, with his own."

Hux felt an overwhelming rush of emotion. Fake words or not, that was likely the most beautiful sentiment anyone has ever expressed about him. 

Hux had always been one for keeping his emotions sternly in check, but, at the moment, he actually felt like he might _cry_. He reached over timidly and patted Kylo's arm, gently. It was a small gesture but loaded with feeling, and Kylo felt it, too, as he also reached over and patted Hux's shoulder.

Thankfully, before it could become awkward, their server brought out their food. The meal was wonderfully tasty, and they ate heartily as hey engaged in more light conversation with Leia.

After lunch, Leia wanted to go to a boutique that they had passed in coming, to get a new dress for a diplomatic function she had to attend next week.

Hux and Kylo sat next to each other on a little wooden bench outside a changing room, while Leia came out and showed them dress after dress. To be honest, everything looked the same to Hux after the first 10 dresses or so, but Kylo didn't seem to share his opinion. He commented on cuts, on fabrics, on styles and colors. And it was obvious that Leia was delighted with her son's effort and attention to details. Eventually she narrowed it down to two dresses, and went off into the changing room one final time to debate between them.

"It's funny," Hux said slowly when they were alone and waiting, not looking at Kylo, "I never would have pictured you to have the patience, for something like this."

Kylo shrugged. "It's not my cup of tea, but I owe her this. I owe it to her to sit quietly, and watch her come out and model dresses, as boring as it is. It's a little thing that makes her happy, and I owe her that."

"Owe?", Hux asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, owe. You have no idea how thankful I am that she's here right now, how much I've missed her, all these years we were out of each others' lives. That she's forgiven me."

"You're being a little dramatic, aren't you? I mean, you were only separated for 6 years or so."

"Yes," Kylo said with a sigh, "But time goes so much faster than you expect it to, Hux. And there's always that sense of 'I can fix it later'. You always think, later will be the magical time that's always available, where it's possible to rewrite or change all the bad things you've done in your life. But not everybody gets that second chance. I'm extremely fortunate in that my later, is now, and I can start trying to correct some of my bad things."

Hux sat quietly, taking in the truth of Kylo's words. He was always so brash with everything he said, or did. To know that he thought about things like this, to know that he was a person who had pain, and regret . . .

Without thinking much about it, Hux reached over and took Kylo's hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You're right," he said, nodding. "It's important to make the most out of any second chances you have." He gestured towards the dressing room with his free hand. "I'd say you're making good use of yours; I've never seen a woman as happy as your mother is when she's around you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. So cut yourself some slack, Kylo."

Leia came out then, her own clothes back on her. "I'm ready, boys. I think I've found the perfect dress. Are you ready to go?"

They both nodded and stood up, and each was a bit surprised, looking down, that they still had hold of each other's hand.

But Kylo didn't want to let go.  
Neither did Hux.

So they stayed like that, all the way back to the ship.

\---

The dinner that Kylo had put together for Leia was lovely. Snoke didn't attend, as formal occasions weren't exactly his forte, but his absence was, in itself, a gift. Kylo had had the staff prepare a bevy of Alderaani dishes and drinks, much I his mother's delight. 

Leia, Kylo, Hux, and several officers sat around the large table far into the evening, laughing, joking, and cramming themselves full of the delicious, exotic food.

Towards the end of the meal, before the dessert, Kylo pulled the long velvet box from his pocket and handed it to his mother with a anxious smile.  
   
“I know you don't like wearing much jewelry. But this, I spent some time putting together. I hope you like it.”  
   
Leia gingerly opened up the neatly tied package, and “aahed” with delight over the beautiful, jeweled charm bracelet that they had finally chosen. It was a delicate circlet of gold, and each small, jeweled charm represented some significant part of Leia's life. Kylo leaned over and explained each bauble to her.

"This is my favorite," she said, touching the little red star-shaped ruby that represented Kylo. She kissed his cheek, much to his embarrassment (and delight). 

He stood up and clinked his glass to get everyone's attention. Then he raised his wine high. All the men in the room stood with him.

"To Leia Organa; strong, brave, and beautiful. The most significant person in my entire life. May your days be long, your worries short. May all your birthdays be as happy as this one. May you always know love, and light, and hope. To Leia!"

"To Leia!", everybody repeated, clinking their glasses together.  
   
After the toast, according to Alderaan tradition, it was customary to kiss the person sitting next to you. Everybody went around the table giving shy kisses, and Kylo looked at Hux, hesitating.  
   
He leaned over and pressed his lips to his cheek, expecting that to be the end of it.  
   
But it wasn’t.  
   
Hux turned his head abruptly, forcing Kylo to actually kiss his lips.  
   
It was soft, and slow. It felt stronger, in a way that the other (fake) kisses had not. It almost felt --real?  
   
 _Real?_  
   
Kylo's body was responding to Hux's kiss, without much input from his mind at all. Forgetting that his mother, or anyone else, was present, Kylo took Hux's face between his hands and gave him a series of slow, gentle kisses of his own. He could feel that Hux was smiling against his lips, which silently urged Kylo to press deeper into his arms.  
   
Hux came back to reality when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat in embarrassment. He slowly pulled away from Kylo, and then swiftly put some distance between them.  
   
"Oh, Ben," Leia said, tears starting in her eyes, "Seeing you finally happy is the best birthday present you could have ever given me."  
   
The rest of dessert went by normally, with lots of talk, laughter, and stories. But the entire time, Hux could feel Kylo’s gaze on him, burning into his skin. They were still sitting next to each other, and Hux almost felt like an electric force-field had built up around them. He found himself wanting to reach through that shield and touch Kylo.  
   
To kiss him.   
Again.  
   
It was hard to let him walk away, when the evening ended. He went to his own quarters and spent hours trying to think up a plausible excuse to get Kylo out of his quarters, to talk to him, privately.  
   
Eventually he gave it up and went to bed.  
   
The next morning, both Hux and Kylo saw Leia unto her ship as she prepared to go back home.  
   
She hugged Hux to her warmly, once again squeezing the air from his lungs.   
   
“I am so happy that I finally got to meet you, Hux. You’re a wonderful young man, and I’m so thankful that my son found somebody like you.”  
   
Hux blushed, and at the same time felt incredibly guilty. They had deceived her this entire time about the nature of their relationship; but she was obviously so elated. Kylo had said that, after a few weeks, he would send her a holo telling her that he and Hux were no longer together. Hux wondered how Ren was going to spin their ‘break-up’ to her, and hoped it wouldn’t affect her too adversely. As absurd as it was, he had actually started to think of Leia in motherly terms, during her brief stay here. Hux’s own mother had died when he was a young boy, so he had never had much experience with one. Kylo’s mother embodied everything that Hux would want in this regard, and he found himself in low spirits, at the thought of her departure.  
   
After several more hugs and kisses for the both of them, she was off, her ship glinting in the early morning sunshine.  
   
The silence she left in her wake was nearly deafening.  
   
It took Hux a moment to realize that Kylo was trying to speak to him.  
   
“Hux, I . . . “  
   
But Hux knew what he was going to say.  
   
He was going to talk about last night.  
About that—that KISS.  
   
And Hux was scared, at what he thought Kylo MIGHT say.  
   
He didn’t think he could stand it, to face the rejection he was positive was coming for him.  
   
“I have to prepare for my meeting, Ren,’ Hux said abruptly, cutting Ren’s words off. I’ll see you later.”  
   
Ren nodded and watched him go. Hux made it all the way back to the front gates before Kylo called after him, softly but still audible,  
   
“Thank you.”  
   
   
\---  
   
   
Hux should have gone to bed hours ago, but he wasn't tired in the least. He had been sitting up for the last few hours, in the dark, staring out his window and thinking.  
   
Thinking about Leia Organa.  
   
Thinking about yesterday.  
   
Thinking about Kylo Ren.  
   
And thinking about that kiss.  
   
Thinking that he could take being alone no longer, he was about to take a chance and send Kylo a message on his communicator, when a knock came on Hux's door.  
   
He sighed and got up to answer it--  
   
\-- and was surprised to find Kylo standing on the other side.  
   
"Hi. I didn't wake you, did I?"  
   
"No," Hux replied, shaking his head. "I couldn't sleep."  
   
"Me either. Can I come in?"  
   
Hux moved to the side and let Kylo enter, gesturing for him to sit on the couch. He joined him after a moment.  
   
They were both silent, each not knowing what to say. Then Hux gathered his courage and spoke first.   
   
"We--should talk. About yesterday."  
   
"That's why I'm here. I meant to apologize. I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to take things quite so far. You were so amazing to help me this week, and I suppose, in my gratitude, I got very carried away. So I'm sorry."  
   
Hux frowned, and braced himself for what he was about to say next.  
   
"I'm sorry, too, Kylo."  
   
"What do YOU have to be sorry about?"  
   
"I'm sorry that it wasn't longer. The kiss, that is."  
   
Kylo gasped, and looked both tremendously excited, and scared to death.  
   
"Do you really mean that?"  
   
Hux nodded. He felt uncomfortable expressing his emotions, and he could feel that he was blushing, but he was determined to go on with this.  
   
"I don't know about you, but I’ve felt rather confused since yesterday.”  
   
"I have, too."  
   
Hux timidly reached over and took Kylo's hands into his own. He squeezed his fingers gently before speaking.  
   
"I think that I might really like you."  
   
"I think, I might like you, as well."  
   
"So, the question is: do you think that what we feel is worth exploring?"  
   
"I do, if you do."  
   
Hux put his hand on Kylo's face and leaned into him, kissing him. He was so warm and soft and sweet that Hux had a hard time separating himself from him.  
   
When he finally could, he find that Kylo was smiling.  
   
Hux was smiling, too.  
   
Of course, Hux wouldn't be Hux, unless he found something to worry about.  
   
Which he did.   
   
Several things, actually. Several questions and concerns and fears for what they were beginning with each other, and the impact this could have on their lives.  
   
Before he could express a single thought out-loud, Kylo put his arms around his waist and drew him close, pressing their lips together once more.  
   
All of his concerns melted away, the same way his body was melting underneath Kylo's fingertips. And for this, he was thankful.  
   
Something told him that the next time Kylo's mother visited, a year from now, the two of them would have any even better 'present' to give her.  
 

 


End file.
